botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One/Ep 12: Hang in There
Hang in There was the twelth episode of Series 1 of Battle of the Sim-est. It involved the contestants trying to cross a tightrope whilst avoiding obstacles. However, one contestant chickened out and cost their team the victory. Summary The contestants must prove themselves by walking across a tightrope. You will win? Who will fail? Who will chicken out? Bwack bwack. Script Hang in There *'Matt':Welcome back to another episode of Battle of the Sim-est! The contestants last battle it out in the sky in a flight simulation. Once a contestant crashed, or was shot out of the sky, they were out. Liberty ended up being the final member of the Restless Ragers in the sky. She took out Maria and Jenny but cockiness caused her to lose it for her team, courtesy of Ian. Ray decided not to fly and was therefore eliminated. What will happen this time? Well find out on another episode of Battle of the Sim-est! *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers inside their cabin* *'Annie':Can you believe it? There's only five of us left. *'Travis':Well we must be good to make it this far, right? *'Violet':We need to keep up. They still have seven. We can't keep losing... *stares at Liberty* *'Liberty':Atleast I made it til' the end! *'Violet':Indeed. *'Iggy':*yawn* *camera flashes to the Vicious Campers' cabin* *'Chaz':Yeah man! Almost to the halfway point! *'Rhonda':We all made it this far, we have to keep it up right? *'Maria':We're in the final twelve. *smiles* *'Edwin':This is great! We're just chillin' and all getting along. *'Jenny':Let's keep it going! *'Ian':Wait! I did the math and i'm calculating that one of us is going next. *'Jimmy':What? How do you predict that. *'Chaz':He's really nerdy. *'Rhonda':So which one of us do you think is going? *'Ian':Can't be too sure. But I know it'll happen... *'Chaz':*smacks Ian hard on the back* Don't jinx us runt. *'Jenny':Chaz, leave him alone. *'Chaz':Fine... *'Ian':*blushes* Hehe. *'Matt':*yelling on megaphone* Contestants! Meet me at the stage for your next challenge! *camera flashes to the remaining contestants as they stand before the stage. A tightrope is running along it and a net underneath* *'Annie':So...Matt? Acrobatics today? *'Matt':Close...but both teams will be competing in a Walk along the Tightrope. Each member must attempt to walk across successfully. Whomever falls off is out. The team with the most members across is the winner. *'Chaz':Do we REALLY have to do this Matt? *'Travis':What Chaz, are you SCARED? *'Chaz':Hecks no! Let's do this! *'Matt':Alright, the Vicious Campers are up first, send someone in! *'Jenny':I'll go. *'Matt':Alright Jenny you're up first. *'Jenny':*climbs up to the rope. Takes her first two steps only to see a large rubber mallet swinging straight towards her...SMACK. She falls into the net* MATT?! *'Matt':Oh right, I forgot to mention that we set up "obsticles" to prevent you from walking across. Sorry Jen, but you're out! *'Jenny':*climbs back down* *'Rhonda':Guess i'm next... *climbs up to the rope. Makes it halfway across then is hit by a flying water balloon and knocked over* Grrr. *'Matt':Rhonda is out...next! *camera shows Maria slipping off within one step on the rope, Ian getting hit by three balloons into finally falling, Edwin being smacked with the mallet three/fourths of the way along, and Jimmy taking his final step and getting smacked off by a large rubber hand* *'Jimmy':Ugh! *'Matt':Well that leaves Chaz, to make a point... *'Chaz':Yeah, I gotta use the bathroom, the other team can start without me. *'Matt':Fine, remember to come back. Restless Ragers, you are up! First member? *'Travis':That would be me. *takes a few steps but loses balances and slips, still hanging on to the rope. Pulls himself up, only to be knocked off again by a water balloon* *'Matt':Smooth. NEXT! *Annie is seen being smacked with the mallet, Liberty is seen slipping, and Iggy being pelted with water balloons* *'Matt':That was, quick. Can someone actually make it across the dang rope already?! Violet you're up. *'Liberty':Come on Violet I know you can do it! *'Jenny':Speaking of that...where's Chaz? *camera flashes to Chaz just sitting in the bathroom, doing nothing, then to Violet on the rope* *'Violet':Why do I have to do this... *begins walking across, swiftly and carefully. The mallet swings by, and she quickly moves forward* *'Jimmy':She's actually doing it. *'Violet':Hm... *continues walking as water balloons begin to fly past her, one hits her and she loses balance* *'Travis':Oh no. *'Violet':*regains balance and continues forward* *'Travis':Phew. *'Violet':*reaches the final steps, sees the hand coming, ducks, and steps onto the end* *'Annie':Violet, you did it! *'Violet':I know! *smacked into the net by the hand* Thanks, Matt, just thanks. *'Matt':The Restless Ragers are the WIN-! Wait... *'Liberty':Wait what? We won! *'Chaz':*walks over* Is it over yet? *'Rhonda':Chaz are you gonna do it or not?! *'Chaz':No... *'Matt':Than as I was saying: The Restless Ragers are the winners! Vicious Campers, think of somebody to send home! *'Iggy':Where did you learn to do THAT? Violet. *'Violet':*sighs* As a little girl, my mom forced me to take ballet... *'Iggy, Annie, Travis, and Liberty':*drop to the floor and start laughing* HAHAHAHA! *'Violet':Oh SHUT UP! *walks away angrily* *camera flashes to the bonfire* *'Matt':You have all cast your votes. If you do not recieve a palm tree then you are off of Battle of the Sim-est. Rhonda, Jimmy, Jenny, Maria, and Edwin. You are all safe. *'Chaz':What man, what? *'Ian':This is bad. *'Matt':The final palm tree will go to...Ian! *'Chaz':WHAT?! YOUR JOKING RIGHT! THAT LITTLE RUNT OVER ME?! *'Maria':Chaz, you didn't even try, calm down. *'Chaz':Oh you guys will lose because of this... *walks away* *'Matt':Huh...dramatic. Well I will see you next time on Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes